Thankful
by FanggirlX
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and because of work Sakura's fiance isnt going to be home for dinner with their friends! She is very angry with him for breaking his promise and he ends up thinking she's leaving him! Will it still be a happy Thanksgiving for them?


A.N.- Hi there everyone! Remember how I said I wouldn't post again until after thanksgiving? Yeah…sorry but I lied. Lol I didn't plan to but this idea just popped in my head and I wanted to do it for the upcoming holiday. I am now thinking about making a follow up Christmas story to go with it. And maybe even another that goes into the Naruto and Hinata aspect. If you guys want to give me ideas for either or ideas on a sequel to His Privately and Exclusively if you have any because some people have asked for a sequel to that as well and I'm not sure what I can do with it. I'm totally open! Anyways, this is my little thanksgiving one shot with a possible sequel to come…I hope you guys all enjoy it! And once again to those of you who celebrate it… Happy Thanksgiving!! And to those who don't…Have an awesomely amazing day of greatness!  
FanggirlX

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

Humming filled the air and mingled with the delicious scents and cheerful Christmas music that filled the air and wafted around the small house.

Sakura was bustling about preparing her very first own hand made Thanksgiving dinner. Her stuffing was looking perfect and her turkey was on the brink of being a master piece.

Her pies were almost finished and their sweet smell was enough to seduce even the strongest sugar hater into taking a bite.

She glanced at the clock and smiled brightly.

On top of all that, she was even about an hour ahead of schedule! She still had time to finish everything up and get dressed up nicely to make it appear as if she had not been slaving away way before the crack of dawn to get this all finished in time.

Dancing with the peppy beat of rockin' around the Christmas tree she set her timer and dashed away to get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later she emerged no longer the flour covered apron wearing homemaker but the classy and beautiful hostess of the evening.

Smirking confidently at how well her plan was going she took out her turkey from the oven just as the timer went off and then she went about finishing everything up.

While she set the final delicious dish on her table the phone rang.

Answering it, she tucked it in and cradled it against her chin so she could finish setting the plates.

"Hello?" she said into the phone while placing forks in their proper place.

"Listen. I know I was supposed to make it to your home in time…but it is looking a lot like that is not going to happen now."

Her eyes hardened.

"What!? Are you serious?! But you promised! Baby you swore you wouldn't miss this!"

He sighed, "Look do you think I don't know that? Do not get angry with me. I have obligations I must see to as well as be your boyfriend."

She glared at the ring he'd proposed to her with not even a whole two months ago.

"Fiancé. Not boyfriend. You're my fiancé and now I'm going to be the only one without a date. God, even Naruto finally balled up and asked Hinata out! How could you do this? Tonight of all nights?"

"I don't have time to bicker with you. I have things I must do. Go prepare for your guests and enjoy your evening."

"How am I supposed to do that now?" she grumbled.

"You are smart you'll figure it out. I can't talk any longer. They are returning now."

"Yeah, yeah go do your big boss man duties. I will see you when you eventually make it home."

"About that…"

"You aren't coming home tonight are you?" she asked, voice hard as steel.

"No. No I'm probably not." he sighed.

It was obvious he was getting a headache from the slight weary tone of his voice but that was just too darn bad for him. She refused to feel sorry for the jerk.

"Fine. I'll talk with you when you actually have time for me then. Good bye. And happy thanksgiving you jerk!"

She slammed her phone back in its cradle and glared at it still as if he could feel the power of her anger through the phone lines.

Tears prickled at her green eyes.

Sakura bowed her head and buried her face in her hands.

He'd promised this time. He'd sworn it to her that he would be here with her tonight.

She'd worked her butt off to make every dish not only his favorite and in his favorite style but also that they were perfect and set out beautifully. She'd gone all out for him, not for her guests. Though she loved them and wanted them to be happy this evening she'd wanted to show him she was the perfect wife to be. That yes he may have a hard day at work but he could always come home to her and know it would be a nice perfect little sanctuary for him.

And he didn't even have the decency to show up!

She growled angrily as tears welled up and slid slowly down her cheeks.

Her doorbell chose that moment to ring.

Of course now, when she is a teary eyed mess people decide to show up…

Grumbling to herself she hurried out of her kitchen checked herself in the mirror fixing the slight smears her tears created in her eye make up and then answered the door with a welcoming smile.

Just because her ass of a fiancé wasn't coming didn't mean the people who did come as invited got treated improperly.

"Hey guys come on in." she greeted warmly.

Naruto grinned at her and caught her in a tight bear hug.

"Sakura! This is gonna be the best thanksgiving ever! Your cooking is always the best!"

Hinata who stood quietly off to the side added softly, "Y-yes, Sakura, th-thank you for inviting us."

She giggled at the shy girl and shimmied out of Naruto's arms.

"It's not a problem. Especially since if I hadn't…" she stopped herself. She didn't want to whine to her two closest friends on a holiday that was supposed to be happiness filled so she would keep it quiet and tough it out like a big girl.

Naruto however was not fooled.

"Why? What's wrong Sakura?" he asked placing an arm on her shoulders pulling her against him. Mimicking the action and drawing Hinata into his other side as he strolled into the warm house, kicking the front door shut.

Sakura sighed, and her lip trembled as she met the concerned eyes of first Naruto and then Hinata.

"He's…he's not coming." she whispered and then dove into Hinata's arms sobbing into her shoulder.

Naruto frowned.

That idiot not coming to thanksgiving dinner. He had to know Sakura would have been excited about the whole thing. And he had to know that him not coming would ruin her night.

He patted her back and smiled gratefully at Hinata who quietly soothed the pink haired girl.

He was awful with crying females and both girls knew it.

Hinata smiled sweetly at him as a blush danced onto her cheeks.

Sakura stepped back out of her arms and sighed wiping at her eyes.

"I hate to abandon you two right when you get here but I need to go clean myself up before others arrive."

As if even thinking about the others coming summoned them to her doorstep her doorbell rang again.

Sakura looked horrified.

Naruto chuckled and pushed her towards her room.

"No worries, Saka, I'll greet your guests and keep them busy for you."

"A-and I'll come help you g-get fixed up." Hinata added following her to her bedroom.

As Sakura worked to fix her make up Hinata refreshed and styled her disheveled hair.

Noises of Naruto greeting what sounded like Shikamaru and Choji and maybe even Rock Lee could be heard down the hall.

Hinata patted her shoulders comfortingly.

"Don't worry Sakura. I bet he'll show up." she whispered.

Sakura shook her head, "He told me not to count on him coming home at all tonight."

The quiet gasp from behind was all the proof Hinata let on that she was startled. She handled the situation like a pro in Sakura's opinion because really...what kind of fiancé left his lady all alone on a holiday practically devoted to togetherness?

Apparently hers.

"W-well then we wi-will just have to have so much fun th-that you forget he's not here."

"Would you forget Naruto wasn't here if you were having fun?"

"N-no! Of c-course not. I lo-love him-oh…I s-see. Sorry Sakura I d-didn't mean it like that…"

"I know. I'm just saying more fun won't help me…I will just have to try to not think about him no matter what."

Sakura grinned wickedly, "Maybe I'll even flirt with some of the single guys here. Let that get back to him. It would serve him right."

"I, I don't know if th-that's a good idea… you know how b-bad his temper is."

"Nah, you're right. Its probably not a good idea and I most likely won't do it but thinking vindictive thoughts is fun. It helps me cope." Sakura replied with a light giggle.

She turned and hugged Hinata.

"Thank you for your help Hinata. Now, lets go greet everyone!"

"Yes."

The two ladies exited her bedroom and returned to the living room where most of her guests now sat watching Naruto juggle….with her vases!

"Naruto!!"

He jumped and missed one vase, then the second, and then finally the third.

The guy stared in horror at the broken pile of colored glass.

He shrieked when he realized it was sakura who had startled him and was glaring heatedly at him currently. Throwing his arms out as if to hold her off he slowly backed up, "S-Sakura, now don't get mad! I didn't mean to! I was just keeping your guests entertained!"

She sighed and walked over to her closest friend.

"Next time juggle balls like everyone else please." she muttered. After all, she'd startled him. If she hadn't, he might have ended this stunt better.

She knelt to pick the pieces up and Rock Lee was instantly at her side assisting her in the task.

She cast him a sweet grateful smile.

"Thank you Lee."

"Not a problem Miss Sakura. You invited me to your beautiful house for a youthful dinner celebration how could I not help you?"

Kankuro kicked Lee's foot.

"Dumbass just say a pretty lady shouldn't have to do such menial tasks."

Ino giggled, "Yeah Lee that would work much better."

Rock Lee looked crestfallen, sad that he'd said the wrong thing to his Sakura.

Sakura patted his shoulder, "It's fine Lee. I appreciate your help and if you'd said anything else you wouldn't have sounded like yourself and then I'd think I was getting help from someone like Kankuro and not you."

He flashed a bright shiny smile, "Thank you Miss Sakura!"

He quickly gathered the broken pieces in her hands and took the whole pile away to the trashcan.

Sai moseyed over to stand beside her and studied her position a moment.

"Heh, you look quite like a slave right now. Will you keep this act up when you serve us this evening?"

Sakura snapped her head up to glare at the boy.

She was quickly on her feet and in his face but her fight quickly disappeared from her eyes and she sighed, "Sai not today. Okay? Just not today."

He studied her closely once more and then frowned, "I see. So your heart's chosen refused to join you tonight. And you feel worthless enough. You do not need my help. Ah ha. Very well, I understand."

The black haired boy nodded and glanced around at all the people milling into her dining room.

He quickly hugged her, it was a soft awkward hug but it held more emotion than the boy usually expended for anything.

"You are not truly worthless." he mumbled and then hurried to follow the others.

Sakura grinned and watched him leave.

Only Sai could piss her off, confuse her, and help her feel better with one sentence.

Not truly worthless huh…

Well lets see if that meant her meal turned out good.

Temari was still sitting on the couch with a deer in the headlights look.

Sakura turned completely to ask her why she was still seated when she saw for herself the girl's problem.

Shikamaru had fallen asleep and his head had somehow ended up resting on her shoulder.

"You know he needs to wake up now." Sakura whispered to her friend.

"Yeah….I know. But he was out late the other night doing some difficult mission…" Temari mumbled quietly as she stared at the boy.

Sakura sighed.

"Alright, I'll serve everyone else then bring you two your plates in here. That way you can eat and still enjoy this rare moment."

Temari blushed and whispered tightly, "I'm not enjoying it, stupid. I'm just trying to be a courteous friend."

Sakura giggled, "Sure thing Temari whatever you say."

"I do say it."

"Quit arguing he's gonna wake up whack job." came Kankuro's voice from behind, his warning shutting Temari's mouth quickly. She stared at the boy on her shoulder again, a soft blush creeping in to color her cheeks.

Kankuro hugged Sakura, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her and rested his head on top of hers. "So…your idiot isn't coming tonight is he. That's why you are looking like someone kicked your puppy and pissed in you turkey."

"Well, he-"

"Don't you dare make excuses for him. He isn't worth it. Sometimes, no matter how much you say you love him and how happy he makes you, I swear sometimes I still think you deserve better." he cut in angrily.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed from where he stood. He wrapped his arms around her too and snuggled his face into her shoulder, "You will have fun without that idiot bastard tonight."

Sakura giggled, "What would your girlfriends say?"

Kankuro muttered, "Yeah well mine isn't coming either. Something about having to eat with a new suitor for Kiki."

"Oh Kankuro I'm sorry. Maybe she'll surprise you later?"

He shrugged, "Eh doesn't matter. We'll just have fun alone tonight right Pinky?"

She laughed and wiggled out of his and Naruto's hold.

"You two are sweet. But I'm fine now."

Naruto saluted her with a wide silly grin as his intelligent blue eyes made a quick survey check of Sakura to make sure she really was fine. Seeing that indeed her smile was real he bounded off to trap Hinata in a bear hug and turn her red as he nibbled her ear.

Sakura giggled as she followed him. Kankuro muttering "Great, he's as bad as that frigging old perv now." only made her giggling grow.

She saw that her table was filled except for two seats. Two seats she set every year since they'd started this tradition and those two seats still remained empty. Not once had either come. But one had promised to this year.

Her eyes narrowed, and she'd made everything from scratch for that jerk!

Quickly tamping down on her anger she looked away from the empty seats and moved to serve everyone their drinks.

Kiba who had been sitting not too far away saw the two empty seats she'd been gazing at and said attempting to cheer her up, "Aw don't worry Sakura! We don't need either Sasuke or Gaara. They are just wet blankets anyway right?"

She froze in the pouring of Neji's drink.

The dark haired genius boy slapped his forehead and muttered, "Idiot."

TenTen shook her head at Kiba who had been instantly bombarded by others.

Ino clapped her hand over his big mouth and Shino did as well.

Choji tried to whisper to the guy, but Choji can't whisper well so it was heard through out the room, "You big dufus. Why would you even bring them up!? Didn't you know she's dating one and the other she's been trying to get here for years! Mentioning either would make her sad."

Ino nodded, "Yeah Kiba. Except Choji's wrong about one thing. She's not just dating him they're engaged! I saw the rock myself! So how would you feel if your fiancée didn't show up to your thanksgiving meal and then one of your close friends was not coming either? One you've asked personally year after year and that rude jerk still says no every time? Would you want to even think about them you dummy?"

Kiba looked shamefully at Sakura and said, "I'm sorry Sakura."

She stood frozen in her spot and probably would have stayed that way had Neji not shouted.

Why did the usually calm Neji shout?

Easy.

Sakura had been pouring his drink the whole while the conversation between Ino, Choji, and Kiba took place. Neji had been attempting to get her attention for sometime now. Trying to tell her that she needed to stop pouring as he attempted to escape the steady stream of icy liquid. However a leg of his chair was hung up on the rug edge and he couldn't push it out. In other words he was stuck right in the stream.

His cup was very full. And so was his plate and the table around him and now so too was his lap.

He finally shoved hard enough it toppled the chair over and he darted away from his chair as it fell, when he was standing right he glared at Sakura.

Her distant eyes didn't even realize that her pitcher was now empty.

TenTen stood and guided Neji down the hall to the bathroom to help him get dried.

Hinata followed behind to find him a pair of pants he could wear. Surely what with her fiancé around her house often Sakura had male pants somewhere.

Naruto snapped his fingers in front of Sakura's eyes and she jumped. Her hazy eyes refocused on him and then she realized that everyone else's gaze was focused on her.

She saw the empty pitcher in her hand and the huge puddle on her once nice perfectly set table and what had happened was instantly made clear to her.

"I'm sorry." she whispered embarrassed.

Lee came over to her and took the pitcher. "Here Miss Sakura. I will get more drink and finish serving it while Kiba and Naruto clean up that mess. You go sit and collect yourself."

She smiled gratefully at him and with a nod left.

She saw Temari dozing beside Shikamaru and smiled. That was cute. She was happy for Temari.

Sakura decided to leave them alone and so she went to her room and collapsed on her bed.

How could she do this?

She ruined thanksgiving for everyone!

All because she was acting childish about her fiancé not coming.

She felt so ashamed.

There was a knock on her door and she didn't bother answering it. It was one of three people and any of them would just barge in whether she said anything or not. Neither Naruto, Ino or Kankuro believed in knocking much.

It turned out to be Ino.

"Hey. I wanted to say I was sorry. Kiba…he still has a huge mouth you know?" she laughed nervously, "I mean I'm trying to train him better but apparently he trains dogs better than he gets trained."

"He's not your puppy, Ino."

The blond girl laughed, "I beg to differ. He makes messes like a puppy. Gets into every little thing like a puppy. Causes trouble like a puppy. Cuddles like a puppy. Licks like a puppy. And is protective like a puppy and-""I get it. He's your puppy."

Ino blushed, "Yeah, anyway I just wanted to apologize for his stupidity. He…can be oblivious sometimes."

Sakura smirked, "Like a puppy?"

Ino laughed, "Exactly."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean he didn't say anything that the rest didn't already know."

"Neither Sasuke nor Gaara showed up. That much is obvious since they both aren't here."

Ino nodded sadly.

Sakura sighed, "Is Neji ok? He found something to wear right?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure."

"Good. Ino, could you please start serving everyone. And don't forget Shikamaru and Temari in the living room, ok?"

"Yeah I saw that coming through. Do you think he did it on purpose to trap her with him?"

"Why would he do that?" Sakura asked confused.

"Silly, because he's liked her since the chunin exams like years ago."

This was news to Sakura.

"Really?"

"Umhmm." Ino bobbled her head excitedly.

"Well, what do you know." Sakura smiled, "At least Temari's feelings are returned. I knew she liked him but I had no clue he felt the same."

Ino squealed, "You mean she likes him too?"

"Yeah since about the same time too."

The blonde before her clapped happily and did a little dance, "That's just so great! Yay Shika!"

Sakura giggled, "Ino, the food?"

"Oh! Oh yeah! Sure! I'll take care of everything! No problem!" she chirped eagerly as she dashed out of the room.

Sakura sighed and rolled over on her back.

Why was she acting like this? All because he didn't show?

Well that wasn't going to change so she was just going to have to buck up and get over it.

She had friends here. She could cry and mope after they left if she really felt she had to.

Determination once again filled her as she got up from her bed and left her bedroom.

First she'd apologize to Neji.

---------

Sakura found him stalling in the hallway. It seemed he'd dismissed TenTen and Hinata and was simply calming himself down, and awaiting his embarrassment to leave him before returning to the table.

"I'm not mad at you." he said as she came up to him.

Not bothered that he'd known she was coming, since he always seemed to notice everything, she smiled at him, "Well thank you Neji, I appreciate that. It was an accident and I do still apologize for it happening to you."

Neji shrugged, "It could have been worse."

"Yeah, the drink could've been hot." she giggled.

The guy shuddered, "Let's not even joke of such things. As it were, ice cold is uncomfortable enough."

Giggling even more Sakura asked, "So are you ready to go eat?"

He smirked at her as he turned to face her, "Will anymore of your meal find its destination to be my lap?"

She shook her head laughing still.

He took a slow long breath and then released it before saying, "Ok, then I guess since I am very hungry now I will brave it out there again."

He winked at her and then turned to leave, moving slowly so she could keep up.

Sakura wondered as she followed him, had Neji been extra nice in hopes of cheering her up?

A grin graced her features when she realized it had to be true.

She had such wonderful friends. Even the ever stoic Neji cracked his usual mask to smile at her and attempt at helping her feel better.

She didn't need her stupid dumb fiancé to enjoy this family holiday. Even if he was supposed to be the start of her own family by the end of next year, she still had all of these guys too! And tonight they were a much better option to her.

Walking back into the dinning room with Neji leading the way Sakura happily watched as all of her friends enjoyed her cooking and chatted merrily about this and that.

The two empty plates had been removed and now one was the place set for Neji and the wet spot that had once been his was now Akamaru's.

Normally Sakura wouldn't let dogs eat at her table but Ino and Kiba on either side of the little dog looked so happy she didn't have the heart to put him on the floor.

Neji took his seat between Lee and TenTen.

Sakura sat down between Kankuro and Naruto who both had heaped her plate high.

She giggled at the fact and then started eating herself.

Within minutes Sakura was engrossed in the conversations around her. And only a tiny voice in the back of her head whispered every now and then. 'Oh. He would love that.' Or 'I wish he were here it would be better with him too.'

She worked to ignore it though, especially when all the guys declared it was dessert time.

Laughing at all the compliments she was smothered with over her wonderfully cooked meal, as she stood to get the desserts they flattered her further saying they bet her cakes and pies would be twice as good because her desserts were known throughout several of the lands as some of the greatest.

Blushing happily Sakura hurried into the kitchen and wheeled out her little dessert cart.

Eyes doubled and mouths watered at the sight they beheld.

So many pies and cakes. And even cookies for Choji who loved cookies almost as much as chips. Everyone was practically bouncing in their seats.

Even Shikamaru who had woken from his nap and joined the table with Temari at his side, looked excited about the dessert spread. And few things excited the lazy genius.

Sakura smiled sadly at a particular pie, he always asked for her to save him a piece of it. She'd even made two of those pies so he could have a whole one to himself instead of a tiny sliver of a piece left over from it, incase he didn't show up. She'd known he wouldn't even then, subconsciously she'd known. Sakura sighed and frowned slightly as everyone selected their choice of dessert, some chose two because it was too hard to choose just one.

To this day, and at every thanksgiving to come after this one, everyone present at the table swears up and down that when they took their first bite of the desserts a bright light shone from over head and they heard a sound that sounded much like a chorus, some even swore they heard an explosion of flavor in their mouths.

Sakura missed all of it because not even a moment after everyone took their bite she swore to have seen an image of her fiancé outside her house just walking by the window. Which was impossible!

Well, whatever the true story was the desserts were amazing and finished off the meal perfectly.

----------

Hours later almost everyone had gone home.

All that remained were Naruto and Hinata, Kankuro, and Rock Lee.

They were helping her with the clean up.

Or actually, the men had insisted they do the clean up while she and Hinata sat and had a nice talk in the living room together.

Sakura was a little hesitant to leave her best dishes in their care but they shooed her away and assured her the best.

There was a knock on her door as she sat laughing quietly at the story Hinata told of how Naruto had tried to ask her out the previous day and had failed several times without her even knowing he was there trying- an event that included angry bees chasing him, a dog taking a bite out of his leg, and even a senile old lady thinking it was an invitation meant for her.

Thinking it may be her fiancé who had managed to make it home to surprise her Sakura sprung from the couch and dashed to the door.

She flung it open and almost cried.

It wasn't him.

She fought away her tears because who it was, was just as good, but for Kankuro, not her.

It was his long time girlfriend Yura. Yura was a cat girl with short silky dark gray hair and light ice blue eyes along with a set of cat ears on her head and a long smooth tail flicking good naturedly behind her. Kankuro had happened upon her in an unlikely place while on a mission and they'd hit it off. In fact it was practically love at first sight for Kankuro. For Yura however, the hardened street wise lady was much harder to persuade into believing that it was that particular emotion. In the end love won out though and Kankuro got her to agree to dating him. They had now been together for 3 years and Kankuro was still trying- had been trying since year 2- to convince Yura that marriage was a good thing and a thing they should go for.

Sakura grinned at the very short cat girl in her doorway knowing how happy it would make Kankuro to see her here for him.

"Hey Pinky. Is Konkers still here?" her dark voice asked smoothly as she strolled in.

"Yeah he's in my kitchen. The three of them are helping me clean up. Sweet huh?"

"Definitely. You're gonna have to tell me your secret sometime on how you managed to swing that."

Sakura laughed as she went to rejoin Hinata on the couch.

They both listened for Kankuro's reaction to Yura being there.

"Hey Konkers. D'ya miss me?" they heard Yura purr.

A quiet gasp and a smash followed.

Sakura winced. Twenty bucks, that was one of her best plates. She shrugged it off. It was worth it for him to be happy on thanksgiving.

He could be heard laughing and whooping cheerfully as he most likely hugged and danced with the tiny cat woman in his arms.

"Konkers put me down." came Yura's command, though laughter was blatantly there in her tone.

"Sure thing Yura. Anything you say."

"Oh, Konkers don't tell me that. Who knows what it is I want. Could be something…hard." she cooed.

There was a rustle of people moving quickly and the there was Kankuro in front of them with Yura up bridal style in his arms.

"Uh, heh heh heh, sorry 'bout that plate Pinky. I'll get you another. But, uh, something has come up-"

Yura chuckled wickedly as she cut in saying, "Boy has it."

A blush filled Kankuro's cheeks as he rushed for the door.

"We'll catch ya later Pinky thanks again for the meal it was great!" and then they were gone. Out the door with a final bang.

Sakura giggled, she couldn't say she hadn't expected something like that.

Naruto stood in the doorway with a smug grin.

"That bastard leaving us to take care of the rest."

Hinata laughed quietly but it was cut off by a long yawn.

She looked away and stared at her shoes she was so embarrassed she'd just yawned in front of everyone.

Sakura patted her friends knee. "Don't worry about it Hinata. Turkey is supposed to make you sleepy. Plus it's getting pretty late."

Naruto yawned too, "Yeah. It's no sweat."

Hinata thanked them. She still looked tired though.

Sakura stood and grinned at Naruto who like a 'true' man was falling asleep in the doorway refusing to admit he was actually tired and sit down.

She walked over and poked his side.

He jerked awake.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Asleep?"

"You got it." she chuckled.

Sakura pointed at the drowsy Hinata.

"Go take her home, she's sleepy. It's late and you two are tired. Go on to bed. Thanks for all of your help today though. I really, really appreciated it."

Naruto smiled widely, "It's not a problem, Saka, anything for you. Now if you'll excuse me I have a princess to sweep off her feet and carry her to bed gentlemanly style."

He walked over to Hinata and scooped her up, causing a tiny squeak of surprise to come from the girl.

"Relax Hinata I have you. You can go on to sleep now. I'll protect you." he whispered sweetly to her.

Sakura held the door open for him and wished them a good night.

"Such love is so youthful to behold isn't it?" Lee's voice sounded from behind her as she watched them leave.

Smiling to herself she nodded, "It really does."

She stepped back in and shut her door blocking out the cold night weather.

"Thank you to you as well Lee for all of your help tonight."

"As Naruto said. Anything for you Miss Sakura."

He indicated the direction of the kitchen.

"It's all washed, swept, and clean now. And this is all the trash that needs to be taken out I will take care of it on my way home." Lee said nodding to the two bulging bags in his hands.

Sakura thanked him and held the door for him as well.

He stopped half way down her steps and turned back to her, "About your fiancé Miss Sakura. I will always say you deserve better. But I have also reconciled myself with the fact that you do not love me as I you and there will be no one truly deserving of you because of how amazing you are. But I want you happy. And if he truly loves you as you so love him then perhaps he really wanted to be here with you tonight. But because he was angry when he found he couldn't be he took his anger out on you and is now miserable spending thanksgiving all alone without you and parting words with you in a fight."

Sakura's eyes teared up as she stared at her friend. He was such a sweet guy.

"I know. I am being too optimistic right? I am always told that when I say something like this." he said with a smile.

"No. You aren't too optimistic. You are great the way you are. And what you said just now made my night Lee. Thank you. I hope…I hope you find someone truly deserving of you too. If she isn't good enough she'll have me to deal with you got it?"

Lee blushed and laughed lightly, "Thank you Miss Sakura your heartfelt words warm my soul. I wish you a happy thanksgiving and a good night."

"Same to you Lee. Happy thanksgiving. And good night." she said quietly.

He then nodded to her and turned to head home.

Sakura went back inside her house and checked her kitchen and true to Lee's word it was clean. Spotlessly clean in fact. She couldn't have done a better job herself.

She was also almost willing to bet that though Naruto and Kankuro helped as best they could, Lee did most of it.

She saw a bag on the counter and smiled at it.

Walking over to it she took out a few containers of food that sat on top and saw a note on top of the first one.

_**'Miss Sakura, Perhaps taking him some of your wonderful thanksgiving food will brighten his dreary holiday. Or it may just be the sight of you that does it. Either way I trust this may make him happier. Is it not worth a shot?  
Yours always,  
Lee'**_

Sakura's tears slid down her face as she silently thanked Lee yet again.

That boy was getting one amazing Christmas present this year.

She placed everything in the bag grabbed the special second pie she'd made just for her lover and set it inside the big canvas bag also. Then she grabbed a bottle of her best champagne she had stashed away for tonight with him actually and two glasses were wrapped for padding and then placed inside as well.

She then threw on her warmest coat and tossed a scarf around her neck and locking her door behind her hurried out to see him.

------------

Sakura reached the building he worked at and looked up at the floor that held his office. His lights were on.

A slight smile came to her lips.

_Working hard away like always. _She thought as she hurried inside to the welcomed warmth of the indoors and greeted the cute little receptionist on her way up.

The receptionist however stopped her. The girl with long mouse brown hair and a sweet innocent face complete with wide blue eyes smiled apologetically.

"Um, Miss Sakura. I hate to say it but he's very busy right now. In some urgent meeting and I was told to not let anyone up. I'm sorry. He didn't mention you were coming."

Sakura smiled softly, "He didn't know. I…was just bringing him some food since he couldn't make it home for the dinner."

The receptionist smiled kindly, "Why don't you have a seat and I'll call up there and ask how much longer his meeting will be?"

"Oh thank you that would be wonderful!"

"It's not a problem. I just got back from my dinner with my boyfriend. If I hadn't had that I would have been depressed tonight. I can imagine how you and him feel. Let's hope for the best shall we?"

Sakura nodded eagerly as the receptionist, who now was also getting a really great Christmas present, called up to see if the meeting would be much longer.

Sakura's heart fell when the receptionist's cheerful voice took on a quiet defeat as she said, "Yes. I see."

She hung up the phone and looked to Sakura with sad eyes.

"That was the guard up stairs. He says he's been informed that no one was coming in or going out until this matter was settled. And he said from the sounds of things inside that wouldn't be settled for a while."

Sakura nodded as tears prickled her eyes. "I see. So he won't be coming out for a long time, huh?"

The younger girl shook her head, "I'm sorry, ma'm."

"Well it's alright if I just sit and wait a while right? That isn't against any rules is it?"

She shook her head, a gentle smile on her lips as she replied, "No, ma'm, its not against any rules. You can wait until the meeting ends if you really want to."

Sakura thanked her and took a seat not too far away from the receptionist's desk.

An hour passed slowly. Much more slowly than she'd thought it would.

The receptionist, who she'd found had only been working for this place about four months now was in a serious relationship with a guard who also worked there.

And the one currently up stairs happened to be his best friend.

Her name was Maya and her boyfriend's name was Tenchi. And the guard upstairs was called Aoi, though no one knew his true birth given name.

Sakura told Maya of her dinner and how she wanted to at least see her fiancé once before the night was over.

Maya said she understood and called Aoi again. They called up to him every half hour to get a sort of progress report.

It seemed to be going better he'd reported. Which instilled hope inside Sakura.

It reached 11:30 and Maya told her that her shift was over as of thirty minutes ago and that she was probably worrying Tenchi.

Sakura gasped, "Maya, why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't want you staying late because of me."

Maya grinned, "Well Sakura to be honest it wasn't all for you. I wanted to keep you company of course but also I wanted to see what this guy looks like happy. He never cracks a smile but I've heard others say that when your name is mentioned he stops frowning and when you stop by and are called up to his office he sounds happier and when he is seen with you he is actually smiling somewhat! I just want to see it. Because honestly your man…Sakura you landed a hunk."

"Gee, thanks Maya now I feel bad. Am I not cute enough for you? Am I not a hunk?" a friendly male voice said in mock despair.

Both women turned and saw in the entrance an actually very attractive young man.

He was dressed up in warm clothes but Sakura could see from his basic shape he was not badly built. And his face. Lord have mercy young men with a face that adorable had no clue how dangerous they could be. Or perhaps with his confident grin he did in fact know.

He had disheveled dark brown hair and strikingly friendly hazel eyes.

"Oh no Tenchi you are my hunk. I'm just saying…Sakura's hunk is something to be noted."

"Ah…so you are the famous Sakura." he said with a grin as he came to help Maya into her coat.

"You know they call you the beast tamer right?" he teased.

Sakura laughed, "Really?"

"You bet. He was a beast but now you the beauty have tamed him. He's still kind of mean a lot though and is a big sour puss so honestly I don't see it." he said with a teasing laugh.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle along. Yeah, that sounded like her guy.

Maya hugged Tenchi and asked him with a cute confused grin, "Tenchi what are you doing here anyway?"

"You were late so I came to see what was keeping you from our hot chocolate date."

"I'm sorry. I was talking with Sakura and totally lost track. But I just now noticed and told her I had to get home."

"I figured that now that I see you with her." he said with a kind smile.

He picked up the phone dialed in a number and said into it, "Hey, Aoi, man, I got Maya but Miss Sakura is still down here ok. If and when you can, keep her updated."

Maya stared at him a moment, "How did you…"

"You looked so cute I just sat outside so as not to disturb you two so I could watch you. So I saw you two calling someone at least twice. I figured since she was the famous beast tamer you guys were calling up about him. But then I got too cold and couldn't watch you anymore and had to come in." he chuckled. "Now lets go home and get warm."

Heat filled his eyes causing Maya to blush. She turned and wished Sakura a nice thanksgiving and invited Aoi over to her house for hot chocolate when his shift ended in two hours.

He'd laughed and said he'd hate to interrupt a good thing and hung up.

Tenchi laughed, "Well can't argue with the guy. Let's get going."

"Sure thing. Bye Sakura good luck with everything. I'm sure that meeting won't last too much longer."

Sakura waved and thanked her again and watched the adorable young couple step out into the cold and huddle closer for warmth.

Sakura yawned and settled more comfortably into her seat.

Glancing at the clock she saw it was close to 12:00 now.

A sigh escaped her as she picked up a magazine on the desk.

-----------

Two hours flew when you were sleeping which is what she ended up doing. While flipping through page after page of cosmetics and clothes Sakura eventually drifted away.

But Aoi coming down the stairs had woken her up.

The tall thin boy with smooth black hair smiled at her, "Miss Sakura. The meeting sounded to be close to ending. Or you know there was less yelling and arguing going on. In fact one of them stepped out and told me not to bother with calling in a second guard just to leave the ones outside the building to do the guarding and to get home before the cold got me."

Sakura nodded, "Thank you for your help Aoi, and your patience with my constant calling up to hear how it was going."

He grinned a boyish grin, "It's not a problem really. It's kind of a boring job and so you and Maya kept me entertained. Besides, I understand girls in love. My younger sister she's the same way. Always calling her guy wanting to know how he is. I guess it's a woman's way of showing she cares. I really don't know. But if that bag is for him he sure is lucky. They didn't call out for lunch or dinner from what I was told at shift change so he's probably starving."

"Thank you, Aoi. Its great to know that he will be even happier I came. You get home now and have a good night."

"Yes, ma'm, you too." he tipped his guard hat at her and headed for the doors.

He paused and turned back, "I'm going to lock these doors now. The only way out will be if someone with a key unlocks the door. So you will have to call out to the guards at the call box or wait until the meetings over."

Sakura smiled and shrugged, "I've waited this long it would be silly to leave now. But thank you for the warning."

He nodded again and locked the doors and left after bidding her a good night once more.

Sakura scooted into her chair and pulled her legs up, tucking them underneath her to keep them warm. Her dress was not holding much warmth for them.

She pulled her coat closer and studied her hand that held her engagement ring.

Noticing that her bag was possibly in the way of the pathway to the door she scooted it under her chair so that if she drifted asleep again nobody tripped over it.

A few minutes later she was looking at her ring again.

He'd been so awkward when giving it to her. It had been really cute how nervous he'd gotten. Especially since he was rarely bothered by anything.

Laughing until she cried at how he'd just shoved it in her hands and whispered please.

And how it had taken her a minute to catch on but then when she had it had been the happiest of her life.

She'd tackled him in a hug which had surprisingly caught him off guard. He'd been too busy staring at the ground to notice anything.

Slipping her ring off to hold it closely to see the tiny inscription inside she smiled to herself. It was memories like those that made tonight worth it.

He loved her. He just had a hard time showing it. And he had an even harder time spending the proper amount of time with her because he was always working.

They were going to have to talk about that and she was going not going to take no for an answer.

-----------

It was another two hours before the meeting was over.

Gaara was exhausted. And grumpy. Not a damn thing had gone right for him today. And what was worse was Sakura had probably locked her house to keep him out. With good reason he decided. But he was just too tired and too hungry to sand port inside.

He sighed pressed the call button to the guards outside to unlock the doors as he watched everyone else finally leave his office.

Damn them. Damn them all.

His Sakura had sounded so hurt over the phone. But what could he do? He was Kazekage for crying out loud.

She had to accept that fact sooner or later.

A tiny voice whispered to him, and you should accept the fact that you can say wait until morning or delegate it off to someone else just as capable sometimes.

Huffing at his annoyingly correct conscience he stood and wrapped his coat around him. Nights in Suna were colder than the arctic it seemed sometimes.

He locked his office and left for the stairs. Half way down he saw something or rather someone in the waiting hall that he had never expected.

A slight smile formed on his lips.

Sakura.

She'd come.

She'd come to be with him.

He frowned. How long had she been waiting?

As he came closer he saw tears had smeared her make up and her engagement ring was no longer on her finger!

His heart stopped. Pain laced itself through it as he saw that it simply lay in her open palm.

She…she was leaving him.

That had to be it. She was tired of being second to Suna and was leaving him.

And why wouldn't she leave? It wasn't as if he constantly showered her with praise and words of love. He thought them, but he never let her hear them.

And he never did sweet romantic surprises even though Kankuro was always saying he should.

And he was always working. Always, always working.

And even he knew that he wasn't always the nicest friendliest guy to be around when he was with her. So what reason did she have to stay with some one like him?

Gaara tried to shake those thoughts away but suddenly remembered her face as he'd seen it earlier…

------------flashback-------------

His people had begged for a break. He'd given them twenty minutes. That was not enough time for him to go to her and enjoy her meal but he could at least go and secretly enjoy her enjoying her meal and company.

Of course he hadn't thought about the fact that though sand porting to the house would be easy leaving would be more difficult. If he did that while there, his chakra would be noticed.

So he couldn't see the dining room from the front half of the yard. And the only way to the back half was through the house.

Sighing wearily Gaara stared up at the roof. Up and over seemed the logical decision.

He could easily do that without the use of sand. And therefore remain unnoticed by all.

So he quickly climbed the front of the house and landed on the top of the slanted roof. And on a patch of ice from the night dew freezing from the cold.

The mighty Gaara slipped and nearly fell off his own roof.

He'd grabbed a string of those irritating Christmas lights Sakura had already put up insisting it was never too early to prepare for Christmas.

He begged to differ, however at this time and moment he would willingly thank her and her incessant Christmas joy.

That is until he heard a sizzling crackle and realized he'd torn a wire open and it was exposed to the cold moisture in the air. And the dew puddle it was in.

A spark was the indicator of what was to come.

A pop sounded and Gaara felt the house hum with the extra energy. All of the lights lit up brighter than they were ever supposed to-seriously the red head believed people in Konoha could have seen them they were that bright and the trio of plastic angels set up to sing a chorus at a certain time started singing at full volume. The bright lights hurt his eyes and the loud music blasted his sensitive ears. Failing in dealing with this and maintaining his grip Gaara lost his hold and fell.

Gaara struggled to mute the scream that ripped from him as he fell but there was no muting the bone crunching thud of his landing. Fortunately no bones actually crunched, just sounded and felt like they did. There was also no mistaking the fact that he'd fallen right past a window.

Then the painfully bright lights zapped out, casting the yard into darkness.

No doubt he'd been spotted by now though…well at least he had slight cover of darkness now.

Sighing he'd worked himself up and onto his feet. And glanced in the window. He saw Sakura standing there looking sad and lonely and then her eyes met his and widened. He turned and quickly walked away hoping it had been too dark for her to see him clearly. He could hear everyone else claiming that her desserts were the greatest of all time.

Frowning Gaara hated he was missing her desserts. He was not usually a sweets kind of man but a certain special pie that Sakura made this time of year when the hard to come by ingredients were finally in season had even him liking it and going back for seconds if not sometimes thirds if he were really hungry. And he would not have that this year. Just as he hadn't the year before. Or the year before that.

Every year he intended to go to this dinner and every year something came up that prevented him from doing so.

Shoving his fits in his pockets Gaara realized he had but only five minutes to get back. He cursed and hurried back over the top of the house, wary of ice patches this time. Then he continued on away from the house until he was where he could safely port back to his building.

He'd hoped to see a happily smiling Sakura enjoying her time with her friends who had come all the way from Konoha just to spend the evening with her.

Instead he saw her sad and unsmiling, hardly even noticing her company's presence. He'd done that to her.

And though in a sick sadistic type way he was glad she missed him badly he also hated she was suffering.

He returned to his office much gloomier than when he'd left, an image of Sakura's sad face etched in his mind as their angry words from earlier echoed about in his thoughts.

"_Listen. I know I was supposed to make it to your home in time…but it is looking a lot like that is not going to happen now."_

"_What!? Are you serious?! But you promised! Baby you swore you wouldn't miss this!"_

_He sighed, "Look do you think I don't know that? Do not get angry with me. I have obligations I must see to as well as be your boyfriend."_

"_Fiancé. Not boyfriend. You're my fiancé and now I'm going to be the only one without a date. God, even Naruto finally balled up and asked Hinata out! How could you do this? Tonight of all nights?"_

"_I don't have time to bicker with you. I have things I must do. Go prepare for your guests and enjoy your evening."_

"_How am I supposed to do that now?" she grumbled._

"_You are smart you'll figure it out. I can't talk any longer. They are returning now."_

"_Yeah, yeah go do your big boss man duties. I will see you when you eventually make it home."_

"_About that…"_

"_You aren't coming home tonight are you?" she asked, voice hard as steel._

"_No. No I'm probably not." he sighed._

"_Fine. I'll talk with you when you actually have time for me then. Good bye. And happy thanksgiving you jerk!"_

-----end flashback-------

Gaara sighed as he left his thoughts and returned his attention to the sleeping girl in front of him.

The one he'd ignored on a night that was very important to her. He deserved to be left.

Frowning he prepared himself for what was to come. Preparing for the heart breaking words she would no doubt deal him in a less than kind manner. Gaara crouched down, noticed the big canvas bag under her chair.

Had she already shoved clothes and shoes into it? Was she leaving tonight?

Again he worked to remain calm and not let his pain eat at him yet.

He would give her a proper goodbye. One worthy of her. One she had earned by enduring being with him this long.

He hesitantly reached under her chair and pulled the bag closer, expecting to see her favorite shirts and skirts and jeans. And her doctors clothing she wore to work. And her three most important pairs of shoes as she called them.

What he did see broke his heart more than his original thought.

She'd come to him tonight not planning to leave.

She'd come with food hoping to spend thanksgiving with him here while he worked.

_Sakura…_

She'd brought a bag filled with her cooking and …he gasped.

His fingers gently brushed a whole pie container holding his favorite. He knew that it was. Sakura was the type who worked hard to please people.

And there was champagne even. She had been hoping for a last chance at romance for the night.

And he'd failed her yet again.

It was now 2 in the morning. Thanksgiving was over.

Which was probably why she'd taken her ring off. She was hurt and angry…

_And has every right to be_, Gaara thought.

She hadn't intended to leave but now that she did…he would not fight her. He would at least give her this one thing. A nice clean…break.

His heart clenched.

Could he really? Could he do it?

Yes. He could and would for the single woman ever brave enough to even attempt at loving him.

Resolving himself Gaara gently shook Sakura awake.

She murmured softly and snuggled further into her coat.

Gaara couldn't stop his smile. She may be leaving him. And he may be an insensitive ass but he still loved her and just the sight of her warmed his heart. She was…his Sakura.

But she wasn't his. He remembered glancing at the ring so obviously not on her finger.

Gaara shook her again, "Wake up, Sakura." he said quietly. Perhaps harsher than intended but he had to either sound cold or break into tears and the Sabaku no Gaara did _not _break into tears.

"Mmmm? Gaa…ra…?" she whispered sleepily as her green eyes fluttered open.

His heart broke further, never again would he hear that sweet voice say his name like that.

"Yeah."

She smiled sweetly at him and whispered, "Happy Thanksgiving."

Okay… the Sabaku no Gaara just might break into tears…if she kept this up he would indeed no doubt start tearing up.

"Why are you here, Sakura?"

She frowned, still working to wake her brain up.

"To see you dummy." she mumbled as she sat up.

Her ring fell to the floor with a tiny cling.

Gaara watched it fall and then stared at it where it landed.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and yawned softly as she stretched.

"Why?" he asked.

She smiled and then opened her eyes and locked them with his black rimmed ones.

"So we could eat together."

She then noticed his frown and the quiet anger in his eyes.

Her smile fell. "You don't want me here." she whispered.

Sakura nodded her understanding before he could speak, fighting to keep her tears from falling she quickly stood up and kicked the bag of food towards him.

"There eat up. Or don't. I don't care anymore."

Gaara watched her leave. Trying to piece it together. She was here to simply eat with him? Not leave him? Despite that he deserved her leaving him? Then why had she taken her ring off? Did that not symbolize her no longer loving him?

She made it to the door and reached for the handle with her hand the ring should have been on. It's absence pained him.

Sakura gasped.

"Oh God!" she gasped again.

Jerking around her eyes hurriedly scanned the ground around the chair she'd been in and where Gaara still knelt.

Landing on the ring she dashed to it and snatched it up off the ground where it lay.

"I must have forgotten to put it back on…" she mumbled to herself as she slid it back in its rightful place.

Gaara watched this with wide eyes as realization dawned on him.

She'd simply taken it off. Why he did not know. Nor did he truly have to currently. What mattered was that without any reason but wanting it there she'd put it back!

He stepped forward and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

Sakura stiffened.

"Gaara, this is not how you treat someone after saying you don't want them with you."

"I never said that." he growled.

"Well you didn't say you were happy to see me either you jerk."

"I am." he whispered, placing sweet little kisses along her neck.

Sakura stood enjoying the feeling as she puzzled over him and his strange behavior.

"So…you are happy to see me?"

"Ecstatic." he whispered against her skin.

"But…"

"I'm sorry." came his barely audible voice.

"Pardon?" Had she heard correctly? Had Gaara, the man who always adamantly refused to apologize to anyone for he owed no one a thing, apologized to her?

"I said. I'm sorry, Sakura." he said slightly louder this time. "I…wanted to come."

That was good enough for her. He'd wanted to be with her. He'd wanted to come to her dinner.

"Really?"

Gaara nodded against her as he held her body closely to his.

"I am…glad you came…and for your bag."

"You already looked!?" she sounded so sad.

Gaara nodded yet again, "I thought you were leaving me."

She froze. Why would he think she was…

Her bag had food in it…

How did he…

"How? Why?"

"Your ring was off." he said taking her hand in his and kissing said ring and then kissing her hand and then turning it over and kissing her palm and then pressing it to his cheek almost snuggling it.

The happiness that filled him was just too much. Gaara could hardly contain himself he was so happy. She wasn't leaving. She was still his Sakura. His sweet, cranky little Sakura who waited hours just to spend thanksgiving with him.

"My ring was…oh! Oh you silly! All I did was take it off to read what was engraved inside it."

He recited the words that constantly flowed through him as relief filled him even further at the fact that her reason for taking it off was simple and innocent.

"My Sakura. My treasure, heart, and life. Forever mine."

She giggled, "Yeah, forever yours. Remember how I told you that you sounded selfish because it said I was yours and that I had to be shared and you growled at me and said 'never!'? Do you remember that? It was so cute. You thought I meant share the love I had with you. But all I'd really meant-"

Gaara crushed his lips to hers.

His need for her finally over taking him.

His Sakura.

His treasure.

His heart.

His life.

He smirked as he kissed her and growled softly, almost tenderly, "Mine."

Her laughter filled his senses.

"Always. Even when you're a jerk."

Gaara easily lifted her up in his arms and kissed her again.

Sakura broke the kiss and said, "The bag?"

"I have it." he mumbled as he claimed her mouth as his once again, nipping gently on her lower lip.

She shrugged, knowing his sand probably did have it and devoted her attention to kissing her suddenly eager lover.

He kicked open his door and swung it closed. The lock would need to be fixed in the morning he made mental note of that.

And then as Sakura shimmied out of his arms and wriggled out of her dress all thoughts of work left Gaara's mind.

She was in red.

How he loved red on her bare porcelain skin.

Groaning softly he reached for her and she stepped back, a wicked smile on her lips.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not yet mister. You haven't eaten yet. You should do that first. This is just an incentive to eat quickly." she said motioning to her barely clad body.

Gaara clenched and unclenched his fists in order to calm himself enough to speak logical sentences.

"I want to eat you Sakura. Eating comes later. Pie later."

She laughed, "Later? But I thought you just said you wanted to eat me."

Chuckling darkly Gaara trapped her in his arms.

"And I fully intend to keep my word."

"This time." she teased.

"I do try to."

"Yeah well this meeting had better have been pretty friggin important for it to keep you from my dinner that you gave your word you would be at."

Gaara thought of the reason behind the meeting and knew he could not tell her or it would ruin his planned surprise for Christmas.

"It was truly one of the most important meetings I have ever attended. Now. Sakura. Now no more talking. Please."

He nipped at her pulse where it drummed in the juncture of her neck and she pulled his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

She worked him out of his clothes quickly and Gaara smirked.

"Don't get cocky sandman. I just want to even the playing field. I'm not doing this just to get you naked."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Oh." she countered with a smirk of her own.

Gaara slid his hand down her body, moving with the flow of her curves until he was at the rim of her tiny red lace underwear.

"Good. Now lets make you say that again. And again. But with a different tone." he whispered kissing her lightly, flicking his tongue in her mouth teasingly before his fingers were inside her panties and on her.

Sakura quickly complied with his request.

Had it not been for his other arm around her waist holding her up Sakura would have become well acquainted with the floor quite fast.

He worked his fingers expertly inside of her as he eased her towards his long couch, the couch he was now thankful she'd talked him into getting.

Making love on the floor was sometimes fun, but not when it was hard stone and cold.

She arched into his touch and panted lightly begging incoherently for something. He was game. Whatever she wanted he would give.

Suddenly her hands were on him, running up and down his shaft freezing him momentarily as he was caught up in the feeling of her touch.

Her hands on him.

His hands on her.

He could have lost this.

The image of her ring sitting in her palm flickered in his mind.

Never.

Unwilling to wait any longer her ripped her panties from her and she glared at him through half lidded eyes.

"You are buying me a new pair." she lazily demanded.

"They will only meet the same fate. You should stop wearing them."

Even as he said it he knew he didn't want it. The allure of her pulling on such teasing garments just for him to see…he liked that idea.

She grinned wickedly, "And make it easier for you? Ha. Never."

A smile spread over his lips as Gaara proceeded to rip her bra away as well.

She glanced at the ruined undergarment and then rose one eye brow, "My previous statement still stands. You're buying me a new one."

Chuckling deeply Gaara tossed it over his shoulder and brought one tiny little bud, hard and ready to his mouth, suckling, eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasure from her sweet lips.

As he situated himself to finally enter her he kissed a slow lazy trail up her chest to her neck.

"Gaara…."

He could feel her wetness rapidly increasing. He slipped his fingers out from in her and she moaned her displeasure, that is until he himself slid into her.

Sakura met him half way with a breathless moan.

He thrust into her, slowly, steadily building momentum.

Sakura clung to him, kissing him urgently as she pleaded him for more.

Wanting to please his Sakura Gaara met the pace she set and drove deeper into her with each push.

Gaara shuddered as her climax began to ripple through her.

Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her moist lips right at his ear, she whispered, "I love you Gaara."

His own climax hit him quickly and suddenly. Her sweet sexy promise of love triggering it.

He pushed into her harder, faster as he felt wave after excruciatingly wonderful wave of it roll off him.

When they both slowly came down from their sex induced high Gaara carefully pulled out of her and tucked her against his chest protecting her from the chill in the air.

"I love you too." he whispered kissing her damp forehead lightly as she snuggled into him.

"You had better, mister." she mumbled quietly.

Gaara shook his head, only his Sakura would threaten him like that after making love in such a way.

He felt his eyes grow heavy.

He glanced at the door and wondered how long they would sleep.

Sakura sighed softly beside him and he felt himself falling into the same restful slumber that was quickly claiming her.

Forget the rest of the world. He had her. She wasn't leaving him. And later he would have homemade pie. At this very moment. His life was the most perfect he could ever ask it to be.

He reached down and pulled his long billowing white Kazekage robes over them and pulled her closer as sleep finally took him.

-----------

The next morning Gaara did not wake as happily as he'd fallen asleep.

"Um, Mister Kazekage Sir?" a elder risked saying from the door way where he stood in front of the others as elected spokesman of the hour.

Gaara's eyes snapped open and he sat up and glared at the old man.

He then realized that his sitting up revealed Sakura's …assets… to everyone while she still slept on blissfully unaware of the old perverted gazes on her.

Gaara roared angrily jumping up off of the couch and stomping to the door, uncaring that he was stark naked.

"I'm taking the day off! If a single one of you are seen approaching me today you willed be killed on site. Is that understood!? And if any of you speak or even think of what you just saw of her you will die slowly. And I promise it'll be painful! Are we understood?!" he bellowed.

They all nodded their heads slowly.

"Good. Now leave." he then shut the door and put a chair in front of it to keep it from opening.

He then turned and found a now fully awake Sakura sitting up grinning at him.

He looked at her with amusement, "And what is that Cheshire grin for?"

"It's about damn time you took a day off! Woo!" she danced in her spot on the couch cushions. "I call dibs on all of your time on your day off!" she giggled.

He shook his head, "I'm afraid you can't claim all of my time Sakura. I have many things I plan to do today on my day off. Some of it is already promised to something else of fairly decent importance."

Her jaw dropped.

"You don't make plans for your day off! You just enjoy them! And why can't I have all of your time?! What is so friggin important that you must do it today?"

Gaara smirked as he slowly made his way back to sit by her.

"Well _I_ make plans on my day off. And it is very important so you should not get so angry."

"Gaara you can't plan stuff and still call it a day off. Well, _you _can't anyway. Because everything you plan probably deals with work."

"It does not. You are not work. You are one of my main plans."

"Great. Nice to know I'm at the top section of your to do list. If you'll excuse me I'm going to get dressed and go home now until you get to doing me on your list."

Gaara held her in place.

"As wonderful as doing you is it will have to be done in good time. Other things must be seen to first."

She huffed, "I know that Gaara I'm no dummy. I know you are busy. Now please just let me up."her voice wobbled. She was about to cry. He would not have that. No tears of hers would be shed on his day off.

Gaara leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"First item of business on my list is eat. I'm starving. And there is a pie over there begging to be eaten. That pie is of utmost importance to me right now."

Her eyes widened as a happy glow started to fill them.

"Oh really?"

"Yes then my next item of business is to go to our home and take a long bubble bath with my favorite bath toy."

"You…have a bath toy?"

He looked her up and down, "I will today."

A blush colored her cheeks.

"Then my next item will be to take my Sakura out shopping for new undergarments because I owe her some. Quite a few if I remember correctly from all our past experiences."

Her eyes lit up.

He grinned, "Then we will go out to eat anywhere my Sakura chooses and I will quietly seduce her underneath the table until she can't take it any longer and is writhing in pleasure only because of my touch."

"Then we will return to our home where I will lock our doors to trap us together for the rest of the day. In which I will proceed to waste half of my money I spent earlier that day. For my Sakura will model each article of clothing I bought for her. And though I promise to use some self restraint no promises of succeeding for long will be made. I will most likely rip at least half of them to pieces in my hurry to take her. She's too beautiful to resist for long."

She giggled as her blush darkened. "Then you will owe me more."

"Then I will have to schedule another day off in the near future won't I?"

Her eyes sparkled as they haven't since the day he asked her to marry him.

"Gaara are you saying…?"

"I am saying it is time I spent as much time loving and serving my Sakura as I spend loving and serving my country."

Tears welled up in her emerald eyes. "Oh, Gaara. I love you so much."

"I love you as well my Sakura which is why I will be seeing much more of you from now on. You have been neglected long enough."

She cuddled closely to him.

"It really scared you last night when you thought I was leaving you didn't it?"

"More than I will ever admit aloud." he whispered kissing her hair softly.

"Oh, Gaara. You know I could never leave you I need you just as much as you do me." she kissed him, taking his lips to hers in the gentlest of caresses.

Heat flared in his jade eyes as he whispered against her lips, "Perhaps my first order of business should change…"

Sakura laughed happily, "I think I just may like the way you plan your days off after all."

He chuckled darkly as he pulled her to him for another kiss.

Then she paused, "Hey Gaara?"

"Hm?" he asked as he nibbled along her throat.

"Why do you keep calling me 'My Sakura'?"

"Because you are mine."

"Not sharing today?" she asked with a laugh.

"Not sharing ever." he murmured nipping her sensitive skin where her neck joined with her shoulder.

Sakura giggled, "I am-"

He shushed her placing his finger on her lips, "My Sakura."

Sakura mumbled around his finger, "But Gaar-"

He shushed her again, "My Sakura."

"Gaara." she said with annoyance.

He shook his head with a wicked smirk, "My Sakura."

"You can't-"

"_My_ Sakura." he insisted.

She sighed, "Okay fine you win. No sharing. Your Sakura."

"I know."

She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I hope you're happy."

"I am. Very." he murmured against her lips as he kissed her sweetly, his hands roaming over her, slowly taking in every inch of her still oh so wonderfully naked body.

As Gaara kissed her again he smiled at her.

Gaara nibbled her ear before whispering, "Today will be my thanksgiving."

"Gaara…"she turned in his arms to meet his gaze. "Really?"

"Yes. And I am most thankful for you, my Sakura. I want to celebrate it by showing you that."

She smiled feeling giddy as a young girl, "And how do you plan to do that?"

He shrugged, "By enjoying my day off with you using my plan and by making love to you until you know for definite how thankful I am."

She grinned, "Well than. Happy thanksgiving, Gaara!"

Gaara nodded with a smile and proceeded to follow his day off plan after making the slight alteration of doing Sakura first and last and well, all throughout his day. It seemed he was very, _very_ thankful she was his Sakura.


End file.
